When Chase met her Yami
by Shadowgirl187
Summary: This is after Chase solves the second Millennium Puzzle. This is when she meets the spirit of the puzzle.


**When Chase met her Yami**

Chase's POV

I open my eyes to see a room with yellow walls. I sit up and look at the ground to see toys all over the floor. I was curious thinking, 'Why am I here? Where am I?' The last thing I remember was when I solved the puzzle my dad gave me and then blacked out. I saw a door in front of me and wondered where it leads to. I stood up and went towards it thinking that I'm needed beyond the door. I placed my hand on the handle and opened the door.

I was shocked to see a endless hallway with torches on the walls. 'Now this is getting scary' I thought as I completly enter the hallway. I saw another door infront of me. This door looks ancient with golden symbols on it. What really caught my attention was the golden eye in the middle of the door. I sensed another presence beyond the door. I went to it with hesitation. I place my shaking hand on the handle and opened it slowly.

What I saw almost scared me to death. It was so dark, I couldn't see anything. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw a dark shadow like it was feasting on something. I put my hand over my mouth trying not to scream. I heard screams of pain in the shadows and it sounded like a girl.

I got my courage up and shouted, "Hey you! Why don't you hurt me instead!" The shadows ignored me and kept attacking the person it was feasting on. I ran to it without thinking twice and shouted, "I'm talking to you here!"

The shadows growled and I took a step back. I saw blood red eyes and it growled, "How dare you disturb me. You shall be punished." The shadows came towards me and I screamed. All of a sudden, there was a blinding light and I covered my eyes. It looked like the shadows were suffering and it screamed in pain.

The light diminished and I uncovered my eyes. My mouth was open in horror at what I saw in front of me. It's a girl that looks like me except with blonde bangs and her hair is a bit longer. She's also a bit taller than me. She was laying in a pool of blood and her clothes were shredded. Claw marks were on her chest and arms and a stab wound in her stomach. I ran over to her to see that she was unconsious. I checked her pulse to see if she was all right and it seemed like I came just in time.

I touched her chest without thinking and she winced. I took a step back, afraid. She opened her eyes and I was shocked to see they're blue like mine only narrower. Her eyes were full of pain and I felt very sorrowful.

"A-Are you alright?" I asked, still a little scared. She only groaned and I kneeled beside her.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" she asked, looking at me. Her voice was different than mine.

"I-I'm Chase Muto. I found you being attacked by a shadow. How long have you been in here?" I replied.

"I-I don't know...Ugh!" she exclaimed, wincing.

"Here let me help you" I insisted, lifting her up.

I went to the room I came from and put her on the bed by the wall. She winced from her wounds and I found bandages by the bed. Medicines were next to it and I grabbed it.

"This might sting a little" I warned. I got a cottonball and soaked it with the medicine. I placed the cottonball on one of her wounds and she winced.

"Wha-What is...this?" asked the girl, still wincing. To me. she sounded a little scared.

"It's medicine. It'll help you heal" I replied, calmly.

She calmed down a little and asked, "Why a-are you do-doing this...for me? You barely kn-know me."

I smiled and replied, "I would help anyone. Besides, when I solved the second Millennium Puzzle, I wished for a friend."

I saw her eyes widen and she asked, "You solved it?"

"Y-Yes" I replied.

She smiled and exclaimed, "Th-Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

She looked at me and replied, "Th-The one who solves...the puzzle, I-I'm set free. I-I'm now a-apart of your mind...and you could c-call me whenever...you need me."

"Wow. That's like when my dad had to share a body" I exclaimed, smiling. I started to put bandages on her wounds and asked, "Would you like to be my friend?"

She looked at me, shocked and asked, " Friend?"

I nodded, smiling and exclaimed, "I always wanted a friend. If you accept, you will be my very first friend."

She smiled at me and replied, "A-Alright, we shall...be friends." I cheered and hugged her tightly. She winced as I did this and I backed away.

"Oh sorry. I'm just really excited to have a friend" I exclaimed, smiling.

"I-It's fine" she whispered, smiling as well. My smile grew thinking that I finally have a friend.

That's how I met my Yami.


End file.
